Cerberumon
|-|Cerberumon= Cerberumon is a Demon Beast Digimon called the "Watchdog of Hell". The claws on its feet are hard enough to easily tear through Chrome Digizoid alloys, if they have a low purity. Also, its body is protected by a hard living shell, which has the ability to instantly repair any damage it incurs. The armor on its shoulders each possess sentience, and are able to instantly sense an attack coming from any direction, then report it to Cerberumon's central body. |-|Werewolf Mode= A sudden mutation of Cerberumon, who resides in the Dark Area and is known as the "Watchdog of Hell". It feared that the data born from the overflowing "malice of humans", expressed on the Internet through text and images, could potentially impact the Digital World; as a result, it mutated into this form in order to guard against the influx of that data. Its entire body is covered in an organic living shell, and it has gained the ability to walk on twos; the data of its arms have been overwritten to become more powerful, designed to crush evil-infected data with their jaws. |-|Cerberumon X= Cerberumon X has acquired grappling abilities in order to bring down its targets more reliably. It uses its "Styx Killer" claws, which have increased in sharpness, in its quadrupedal and bipedal forms for a variety of things depending on the battle situation, and uses them skillfully not just to attack, but also do things like slashing, piercing, sweeping things away, and parrying as weapons for hand-to-hand combat. |-|Dobermon= Dobermon is a Hunter Digimon that was originally a Virus Digimon, but was converted to a Vaccine by a mutation. Similar to Snimon, despite being called a Vaccine it is a ferocious Digimon that exists solely for hunting Virus Digimon, and it can't be controlled by an ordinary Tamer. |-|Dobermon X= |-|Siesamon= Siesamon is a Digimon which has the appearance of the legendary holy beast, the "Siisaa". It has the power to sweep away calamity, and exhibits tremendous power toward evildoers. It is an ally to those that are kind-hearted, and will try to protect its Tamer from every calamity, even if it has to sacrifice its own body. Contrary to its heroic appearance, it usually basks leisurely in the sunlight, due to its docile personality. However, the sunlight is an important factor for Siesamon, because it charges its life energy. |-|Labramon= Labramon is a Beast Digimon which has an appearance like a real dog. It is said that the Child-level is the final form of artificial Digimon, and although the prevailing view says that it won't evolve further than this, there exist unconfirmed reports of it having evolved further than that, too. Perhaps, some sort of miracle might stimulate an evolution in Labramon. It is exceedingly faithful to its Tamer, and feels called to protect them. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | 6-C | At least 6-C | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A | At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: Labramon | Dobermon | Siesamon | Cerberumon | Cerberumon Werewolf Mode | Cerberumon X/X-Antibody Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Rookie/Child Class Vaccine Attribute Beast Digimon | Champion/Adult Class Vaccine Attribute Demon Beast Digimon | Champion/Adult Class Vaccine Attribute Holy Beast Digimon | Ultimate/Perfect Class Virus Attribute Demon Man Digimon | Ultimate/Perfect Class Vaccine Attribute Demon Man Digimon Powers and Abilities: Labramon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Healing |-|Dobermon= All previous abilities, Darkness Manipulation, Can seal his opponent's abilities, Offensive Information Manipulation and Durability Negation via Schwarz Strahl, If hit by an existence erasing attack, it will automatically enter its X-Antibody state as a defense. |-|Siesamon= All Labramon abilities, Light Manipulation, Forcefield Creation |-|Cerberumon= All previous abilities amplified, Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Dimensional BFR (Banishes the foe to the Dark Area where they're erased into nothingness), Nonexistent Physiology (Physical. Cerberumon is a nonexistent being as a natural inhabitant of the Dark Area), Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure with Hellfire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Enhanced Senses, If hit by an existence erasing attack, it will automatically enter its X-Antibody state as a defense., Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Conceptual Erasure (The flames of the Dark Area have no effect on him despite them being extremely deadly to members of the Seven Great Demon Lords), Time Manipulation and Existence Erasure (Like all Dark Area Inhabitants, Cerberumon is nonexistent) |-|X-Antibody forms= All X forms have a High Resistance to Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected) |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Via scaling to other Child Class Digimon) | Island level (Should be equal in power to other Adult Class Digimon) | At least Island level (Astronomically stronger than before) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Equal to other Ultimate level Digimon such as Digitamamon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Stronger than Cerberumon) | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (Astronomically stronger than before) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Equal to other Rookie Digimon) | Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reactions (Via powerscaling to Wizardmon. All Champion Digimon should at least be able to react to characters like Takumi Aiba) | Relativistic, with FTL reactions (Comparable to other Ultimate Digimon such as Volcdramon) | Relativistic, with FTL reactions (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ | Island Class | At least Island Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Large Building level+ | Island level | At least Island level| At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level | At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range normally, likely a few meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Dobermon and Cerberumon seem quite bestial in combat, however they are fierce combatants. Dobermon naturally hunts Virus Digimon on a daily basis while taking them down showcasing its hunting skills. Cerberumon is able to guard the Dark Area from multiple threats meaning it would need to be a skilled fighter and hunter. Weaknesses: Vaccine Digimon and Holy/Light based attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power, durability, speed and sometimes new skills and resistances to be gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes and thus can lead to negative effects. Labramon *'Cure Liqueur:' Restores and optimizes the data of weakened Digimon. *'Retriever-bark:' Creates a hyper-oscillation with a powerful bark. Dobermon *'Grau Lärm': A roar that seals the opponent's power. *'Schwarz Strahl:' Fires a black beam that penetrates the opponent's body, destroying their Digicore. Siesamon *'Tiida Ija: '''Fires countless holy arrows of sunlight. *'Sekkantou: Temporarily prevents the intrusion of evil Viruses, as a kind of Firewall. *'Middle Tackle: '''Attacks 3 zones with a powerful tackle. *'Flash Ray: 'Confuse enemies in 3 zones with flashing light. *'Saint Heal: 'Restores HP of allies in 4 zones with holy power. *'Holy Cannon: '''Fires a ball of light and attack 3 zones. '''Dobermon X *'Grau Lärm: '''A roar that prevents the enemy from using its abilities. *'Schwarz Strahl: Fires a laser beam of black light. '''Cerberumon *'Hellfire:' An emission of scorching-hot flames from its mouth. These flames are the purifying flames of the Dark Area which erases those hit. *'Inferno Gate:' Opens the "gates of Hell" that are engraved in the earth, thrusting the opponent down into the jet-black Dark Area. *'Styx Killer:' Attacks with its claws. Werewolf Mode *'Inferno Divide:' Bites the opponent using the jaws on its hands and fires flaming bullets at point-blank range. *'Cerberus Erase:' Slices the opponent up using the claws on its legs. *'Hellfire: '''An emission of scorching-hot flames from its mouth. '''Ceberumon X' *'Hellfire:' Spits out red-hot flame. *'Inferno Gate:' Opens up portals to the Dark Area. *'Styx Killer:' Attacks with its claws. Key: Labramon | Dobermon/Siesamon | Dobermon X | Cerberumon | Werewolf Mode | Cerberumon X Note: For information on its Mega forms see Plutomon, AncientSphinxmon and Anubismon. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Digimon Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Characters Category:X-Antibody Digimon Category:Animals Category:Dogs Category:Werewolves Category:Hellfire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Information Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Healers Category:Guardians Category:Sealing Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:BFR Users Category:Void Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Hackers Category:Sound Users Category:Demons Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Absorption Users